Various work machines such as excavators, backhoes, skid steer loaders, or other like machines can be fitted with a variety of work tools for a broad range of purposes. Work machines can be used in many different applications, including those in the areas of construction, agriculture, landscaping, and mining.
One such work machine is known generically as a “skidsteer.” A skidsteer, skid loader, or skidsteer loader, is a small, rigid-frame, engine-powered machine with lift arms and a mounting interface used to receive and attach to a wide variety of labor-saving tools or attachments. Examples of work tools for a skidsteer include augers, backhoes, bale spears, blades, brooms, brush cutters, buckets, cold planers, compactors, forks, hammers, material handling arms, mulchers, rakes, saws, snow blowers, snowplows, snow pushers, stump grinders, tillers, and trenchers. These work tools are typically configured to mount to work machine lift arms or other articulated members of the work machine and connect to one or more hydraulic and/or electrical and/or mechanical system of the work machine.
It is well known that work tools are often not easily adaptable to connect to machines from different manufacturers. For example, some work tools operate based on a specific one-way flow of hydraulic fluid from a machine. Connecting such a work tool improperly may result in damage to the work tool or may cause unsafe operating conditions. Incorrect connection of such a work tool may be possible when there are multiple connections to the machine and multiple inputs and returns on the work tool. Incorrect flow of fluid may be blocked by the work tool with built-in safety features, which may damage or at least render the work tool inoperable. While adapter kits are often available to adapt a work tool to a work machine with a different configuration, the time to identify and procure the appropriate adapter, and also the time and cost to install the adapter, may increase the complexity and cost of operation of the machine.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.